IBC News and Current Affairs
IBC News and Current Affairs (formerly IBC News and Public Affairs and also known as IBC News) is the news and current affairs programming division of the Philippine media conglomerate Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. The division produces its news, current affairs, infotainment, and lately, entertainment content for IBC, IBC News Network and IBC Plus; the flagship radio station Radyo Budyong owned and affiliate television and radio stations in the Philippines, the cable and digital channels DZTV TeleTrese and Secarats TV, internationally through Global IBC, IBC News Network International, IBC Plus International and media portal IBC News Digital. It is headquartered at the IBC Broadcast Center, Lot 3-B, Capitol Hills Drive cor. Zuzuarregui Street, Barangay Matandang Balara, Diliman, Quezon City. History 'News division' The IBC News division traces its origin from the Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation, established by Dick Baldwin and Andrés Soriano, Sr. in 1959. Proper news programming on TV would begin in 1960 with their two English-language newscasts TV 13 News on primetime and After Movie News on late nights. In 1975, IBC involed the early evening English-language newscast Newsday, which was the longest running English-language national newscast, In 1986, it began the first Filipino-language TV newscast Balita sa IBC on primetime and Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat on late nights; and pioneered the noontime newscast Balita sa Tanghali from 1987 to 1989. It was later was replaced by the late-night newscast Headline Trese in 1989 and the afternoon news program Bantay Balita in 1990. In October 1990, it was exchanged the Filipino newscast Headline Trese to the afternoon slot and the launch of the late-night English newscast The 11 O'Clock News. In 1992, it began to merge into a single brand newscasts, including IBC News 5 O'Clock Report (later renamed to IBC News 5:30 Report) on late afternoon in Filipino and IBC 11 O'Clock News on late nights in English. The program was later replaced by CTN Midnite in the midnight slot from 1995 to 1998, which was the all-women English midnight news program. IBC News became a pioneer in local television news in many ways. Elmer Mercado was the lead male anchor when he first presented the afternoon newscasts IBC TV X-Press from 1995 to 1997 and Headline Trese from 1997 to 1998, and the late-night newscast Ronda Trese from 2000 to 2002. IBC was one of the pioneers of women in broadcast journalism. Anne Marie Soriano was the first afternoon anchor for IBC Express Balita in 1998, and recently, Snooky Serna-Go is the only female anchor when she presented Express Balita from 2000 to 2001 and returned in 2012 at present, which is today the longest running Filipino-language national newscast. IBC became the first TV network to be fully reporting the news in Filipino language with their late-night newscast IBC Balita Ngayon in the midnight slot in 1998 which was anchored by Manuel Llige and Ida Bernasconi. The program was replaced by Ronda Trese in 2000, IBC News Tonite (later renamed to IBC News Tonight) in 2002, News Team 13 in 2011, and most recently, Tutok 13 in 2019. IBC was the first to broadcast an hourly news bulletin program. Eight o' Clock Newsbreak aired from 1990 to 1996, CNN News Update aired from 1991 to 1992 and Islands Newsbreak aired from 1991 to 1991. The program was later replaced by IBC Newsbreak in 1992, IBC Headliners in 1994, and most recently, IBC Newsbreak in 2014. 'Current affairs division' Current affairs programming on TV would begin in 1970 with the first network-produced public affairs program Vigilantes. In 1986, it was pioneered by their current affairs prograns such as Truth Forum with Randy David (later renamed as Public Forum in 1987) (1986-1987), Export…Made in the Philippines (1986-1993), Travel Time (1986-1991), Tapatan Kay Luis Beltran (1987-1988), More Than Export (1990-1993) and Hotline sa Trese (1990-1992) Divisions The division operates mainly and headquartered at IBC Broadcast Center in Quezon City while the IBC regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network. The division is currently headed by veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza. It is further subdivided into different subgroups: *'IBC News', headed by News Desk Officer Nick Mendoza. *'News Gathering Group', headed by former IBC News reporter Neil Edward Santos III. *'Current Affairs Group', headed by current affairs director, Mayet Camacho. *'IBC Regional News and Current Affairs', headed by television journalist Liza Cabrera. *'IBC Weather Center', is the weather forecasting division of IBC News and Current Affairs, is anchored by the weatherman forecast Harry Bayona, Aldczar Aurelio, Alvin Pura and Jesy Basco. *'DZTV Radyo Budyong Trese Otso Sais', IBC's flagship AM radio station headed by station manager, Gene Orejana. *'DZTV TeleTrese', IBC's flagship AM radio station on television headed by station manager, Gene Orejana. At present, these newscasts are presented in the Filipino vernacular. Aside from regular programming, it also operates the IBC News Network, the Filipino vernacular language news channel in the country. The division also operates a news website news.ibc.com.ph in partnership with The Philippine Star and The Manila Times. Divisions The division operates mainly and headquartered at IBC Broadcast Center in Quezon City while the IBC regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network. The division is currently headed by veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza. It is further subdivided into different subgroups: *'IBC News', headed by News Desk Officer Nick Mendoza. *'News Gathering Group', headed by former IBC News reporter Neil Edward Santos III. *'Current Affairs Group', headed by current affairs director, Mayet Camacho. *'IBC Regional News and Current Affairs', headed by television journalist Liza Cabrera. *'IBC Weather Center', is the weather forecasting division of IBC News and Current Affairs, is anchored by the weatherman forecast Harry Bayona, Aldczar Aurelio, Alvin Pura and Jesy Basco. *'DZTV Radyo Budyong Trese Otso Sais', IBC's flagship AM radio station headed by station manager, Gene Orejana. *'DZTV TeleTrese', IBC's flagship AM radio station on television headed by station manager, Gene Orejana. At present, these newscasts are presented in the Filipino vernacular. Aside from regular programming, it also operates the IBC News Network, the Filipino vernacular language news channel in the country. The division also operates a news website news.ibc.com.ph in partnership with The Philippine Star and The Manila Times. Programs 'Current programs on IBC' *''Bitag Live'' *''Bitag: The New Generation'' *''Express Balita'' *''Express Balita Weekend'' *''Forum ni Randy'' *''IBC News and Current Affairs Special Report'' *''IBC NewsBreak '' *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' *''Lingkod Kaibigan'' *''Makabayang Duktor'' *''Oh My Gising!'' *''OOTD: Opisyal of the Day'' *''Tutok 13'' 'Current programs on IBC News Network' *''Asenso Pinoy'' *''Balita Alas-Nuebe'' *''Balitang Weekend'' *''Balita sa Hapon'' *''Balita sa Umaga'' *''Ben Tulfo Unfiltered'' *''Dial M'' *''Duterte TV'' *''Eala ng Balita'' *''Fast Morning'' *''Gabay ay Aksyon'' *''INN News Blast'' *''INN Breaking News'' *''INN Live'' *''Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo'' *''Kilos Pronto'' *''Lunchtime News'' *''Maninindigan'' *''PAGASA TV'' *''Republika'' *''Team Rescue 911'' *''Tropang Pinoy'' 'Current programs on IBC Plus' *''News Advisory'' *''Pulso'' 'Current programs on Secarats TV' *''Profiles'' *''Secarats News'' 'Defunct' :Future information Previously air shows Current programs on IBC Regional 'Regional Express Balita' 'Luzon' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (IBC-6 Baguio) 'Visayas' *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-13 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Express Balita Leyte'' (IBC-6 Palo, Leyte) (October 3, 2011-present) 'Mindanao' *''Accion na Trese'' (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) 'Other regional programs' *''A.Y.O.S. (Aksyon, Yana, Opnyon ug Solusyon)'' (IBC-6 Palo, Leyte) (May 28, 2018-present) *''Birada'' (IBC-6 Palo, Leyte) (2016-present) (located at IBC Compound, Government Center, Candahug, Palo, Leyte, Philippines *''Dakbayan sa Sugbo'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Ratsada'' (IBC-6 Palo, Leyte) (May 28, 2018-present) *''Straight Talk'' (IBC-6 Palo, Leyte) (May 28, 2018-present) Personalities 'Newscasters' IBC *Snooky Serna-Go (Express Balita, Lingkod Kaibigan) (2000-2001, 2012-present) *TG Kintanar (Express Balita) (1989-1995, 2011-present) *Rolly Gonzalo (Express Balita) (2017-present) *Jay Sonza (Tutok 13) (2012-present) *Kathy San Gabriel (Tutok 13) (2017-present) *Vincent Santos (Oh My Gising!) (born in April 4, 1987: September 2013-present) *Czarinah Lusuegro (Express Balita Weekend) (2011-present) *Jess Caduco (Express Balita Weekend, Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa) (2000-present) *Pat Natividad-Sevilla (Showbiz Express of Express Balita) (2011-present) *Anthony Suntay (Isport lang! of Tutok 13) (2012-present) IBC News Network *Oliver Abeleda (Balita sa Umaga, Kapihan ng Bayan) (2007-2008, 2018-present) *Gionna Cabrera (Fast Morning) (2010-present) *Dominic Almelor (Fast Morning) (2009-present) *Joee Guilas (Balita Alas-Nuebe) (2018-present) *Jeff Arcilla (PAGASA TV) (2012-present) *Magtanggol Gunigundo (Lunchtime News) (2018-present) *Daniela Stranner (Junior News) (2018-present) *Marc Castrodes (Insight Inside, Balita sa Hapon) (2018-present) *Noli Eala (Eala ng Balita) (1998-2003, 2012-present) *Miguel Ortilla (Lunchtime News Weekend) (2018-present) *Jake Morales (Balitang Weekend) (2008-2011, 2015-present) Secarats TV *Romica Lyan Cornito (Secarats News) (2017-present) *Lianne Valentin (Profiles) (2018-present) IBC Plus *Ali Atienza (Pulso) (2004-2008, 2018-present) 'Current Affairs personalities' IBC *Mara Aquino (Oh My Gising!) (2019-present) *Ben Tulfo (Bitag Live, Ben Tulfo Unfiltered, Kilos Pronto, Bitag: The New Generation) (2004-2011, 2012-present) *Randy David (Forum ni Randy) (1986-1992, 2014-present) *Atty. Batas Mauricio (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas) (2004-2007, 2014-present) *Dr. Willie Ong (Makabayang Duktor) (2016-present) *Dra. Liza Ong (Makabayang Duktor) (2016-present) IBC News Network *Erik Espina (Republika) (2018-present) *Greg Gregorio (Team Rescue 911) (2011-present) *Jun Tariman (Maninindigan) (2018-present) *Ramon Tulfo (Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo) (2018-present) *Tony Tamayo (Tropang Pinoy) (2018-present) *Francis Cardona (Asenso Pinoy) (2008-2011, 2015-present) *Manuel Morato (Dial M) (2010, 2018-present) *Maggie dela Riva (Dial M) (2010, 2018-present) *Rose Solangon (Gabay ng Bayan) (2008-2011, 2017-present) 'Reporters' *Jess Caduco (2000-present) *Jinky Baticados (2005-present) *Merwin Llanza (2004-present) *Pia Castro-Medenilla (News Production Head, Executive Producer for Tutok 13) (2000-present) *Karen Tayao-Cabrera (1998-present) *Jake Morales (2008-2011, 2015-present) *Czarinah Lusuegro (2011-present) *Vincent Santos (2013-present) *Ria Fernandez (2012-2014, 2018-present) *Greg Gregorio (2011-present) *Lil Mateo (Feature Correspondent) (2011-present) *Kathleen Forbes (2011-present) *Maria Sheila Frias (2013-present) *Jed Buenavista (Sports Correspondent) (2013-present) *Hajji Kaamiño (Sports Correspondent) (2015-present) *Ralph Lopez (Sports Correspondent) (2018-present) *Judy Ann Amaca (2013-present) *Ephraim Gaytos (2013-present) *Kitty Arroyo-Menor (2018-present) *Eunice Garcia (Entertainment News Correspondent) (2013-present) *Krenn Jolongbayan (Entertainment News Correspondent) (2011-present) *Irish Talusan (2019-present) *Jenny de Juan (Entertainment News Correspondent) (2016-present) *Patricia Gatus (2019-present) *Miguel dela Rosa (2019-present) *Camille Santillan (2019-present) *Rommel Espera (Entertainment News Correspondent, dubbed as Star Chikadora) (2019-present) *Divina dela Torre (born as Divina Exclamado dela Torre) (Entertainment News Correspondent) (2019-present) *Pamela Vasquez (2019-present) *Bryan Castillo (born as Bryan Ellis Castillo) (2019-present) 'Executive Producers' *Dave Llavanes Jr. (Executive Producer for Express Balita) (2000-present) *Toff Rada (Executive Producer for Express Balita Weekend) (1998-present) 'Regional Correspondents' *Eleanor Defensor-Reyes (DYRG Radyo Budyong Kalibo) *Allan Amistoso (Ratsada) (anchor) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Chito Morante (A.Y.O.S. (Aksyon, Yana, Opnyon ug Solusyon)) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Jam Moron (A.Y.O.S. (Aksyon, Yana, Opnyon ug Solusyon)) *Roy Moraleta (Straight Talk) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Thor Babar (Liboy Karahibot) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Hector Go (Liboy Karahibot) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Mark Morallos (Birada) (anchor) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Aina Dondoyano (Birada) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Roel Monteza (reporter) (IBC-6 Leyte) (PDRRMO - Leyte) *Sheryme Seso (reporter) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Aina Dondoyano (reporter) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Jerry Uy (reporter) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Sherry Mae Cruz (reporter) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Hayra de Belen (reporter) (IBC-6 Leyte) 'Former Newscasters/Personalities and Reporters' *Bobby Amor (TV newscaster for IBC 13) *Chichi Fajardo *Elmer Mercado (1995-2002) *Nimfa Asuncion (reporter) (2012-2017, moved to DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) *Merry Ann Bastasa (reporter) (2013-2017, moved to DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) *Kim Cardenas (reporter) (2011-2017) *Jun Veneracion (reporter) (1995-2003) *Cris Geneza (reporter) (1998-2003) *Sheila Tagaro (reporter) (1999-2003) *Al Agno (reporter) (1998-2002) *David Bataican (reporter) (1997-2003) *Ge-Ann Pineda (reporter) (1998-2003) *Charina Carlos (reporter) (1997-2003) *Adrian Ayalin (2000-2004, now with ABS-CBN News) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (2003-2008) *Dave Abuel (now working for ABS-CBN News) *Precious Aquino (reporter) *Cito Beltran (2012-2016) *Marielle Del Rosario-Tumangan (newscaster) *Tony Falcon (1999-2000) *Marissa del Mar (2003-2011) *Gene Orejana (On Line) (2013-2016) *Maria Ressa (Global Mission) (2014-2016) *Atty. Zorah Andam (2003-2011) *Barbie Atienza (2017, now with RJTV) *Manilyn Reynes *Lalaine Tiangco (reporter) (2011-2013) *Amelyn Veloso (1995-1998, 2001, 2008-2010, 2013-2017) *Bernadette Sembrano (1997-1998) *Monica Manganti (reporter) *Irish Talusan (reporter) (2013-2015) *Tonio Aguilar (reporter) (2013-2016, currently a research of IBC since 2013) *Alvin Sejera (reporter) (1999-2017) *Jarius Bondoc (2001-2007, 2012-2014) *Chin Chin Gutierrez *Tintin Pizarro (1998-2002) *Sec. Salvador Panelo (2009-2011-2016) *Cielito del Mundo (1992-2001) *Anne Marie Soriano (1997-2001) *Anthony Pangilingan (2002-2003) *Dr. Dean Torno *Jeffrey Zaide *Nalla Aguas *Ralf Rivas (2011-2012, then moved to Rappler) *Lee Andres *Darwin Amojelar (reporter) *Caren Bayhon-Yrastorza (1994-1998) *Manoling Morato (2009-2010) *Kit Belmonte *Ka Louie Beltran *Susan Calo-Medina *Neil Santos III (1998-2009, currently the head of news gathering group) *Dada Calupitan *Marion Chua *Errol Dacame (2007-2008) *Alice Noel (1995-2000) *Dennis Cortes *Mina Dabor *Kathy de Leon-Vilar *Gina dela Vega-Cruz *Bing Formento (2008-2009) *Frankie Evangelista *Rey Langit (2007-2013) returned to RPN-0 *JR Langit (2007-2013) returned to RPN-9 *Jam Alindongan *Abel Cruz (2009-2013) moved to PTV-4 *Ron Gagalac (1998-2002) *Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (2007-2010) moved to PTV-4 *Aljo Bendijo (2007-2010) moved to PTV-4 *Toni Marcelo *Thea Gavino (2008-2009) *Amy Godinez-Cuenco (1992-1998) *Manuel Llige (1998-2000) *Ida Marie-Bernasconi (1999-2003) *Doy Castillo (2001-2003) *Grace Choa (1998-2002, 2008-2013) *Gen. Arturo Anas (2001-2003) *Ervin Mateo (2001-2003) *Karen Padilla (2009-2010) *Maricel Halili (reporter) (2002-2010) now with reporter News5 *Janelle So (1997-2001) *Lizel Po (2011) *Nina Taduran (2010-2011) now with DWFM Radyo5 92.3 NewsFM *Subas Herrero *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (2000-2009) *Risa Hontiveros *Jennifer Illustre *January Isaac (2003-2009) *Dyords Javier *Kaye Jimenez *Rod Rodriguez (2000-2002) *Aryanna Lim *Nora Aunor (2002-2003) *Atty. Rod Manicad *DJ Oliver Reyes (2011) *Pinky Marquez (2001-2003) *Heidi Santos (1999) *Francis Pangilinan *Dennis Principe (2003-2006) *Cory Quirino *Joe Javier *Rida Reyes (2008) *Dave Sta. Ana *Mherie Caibal (2011) *Julius Segovia *Jopet Sison *Margarita Pantaleon (2011) *Atty. Jose Sison *Anne Marie Soriano (1997-2001) *Ali Sotto *Claudine Trillo-Webb *Erwin Tulfo *Julie Yap-Daza *Ina Yulo *Roann Sumayao (2000-2003) *Adolfo "Ka Gerry" Geronimo (1994-2005, 2007-2009) *Bingo Lacson (1975-1986) *Ryan Agoncillo *Melanie Marquez *Louella del Cordova *Dr. Edwin Bien (2014-2016) *Manny Mojica *Nitz De Onon *Ronald Cayetano (reporter) *Charina Carlos (reporter) *Carlo Gahol (reporter) *Rodel Madridano (reporter) *Minette Panganiban (reporter) (2011-2019) *Miko Mallonga (reporter) *Cathy Eigenmann (born in March 20, 1984: 2011-2018) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (2013-2019) *Christine Bersola-Babao (2015-2019) Slogans *''Kahit Saan, Kahit Kailan, Pinoy Ang Dating'' (2012-2018) - This slogan was based on the network's corporate slogan. *''Kahit Saan, Kahit Kailan, Trese ng Bayan'' (2018-present) IBC News Digital IBC News launched its own citizen journalism campaign during its coverage of the 2013 Philippine General Elections. The campaign is now called IBC News Digital. What once started out as an arm that is mainly dependent on using SMS and MMS technologies, IBC News Digital has provided more venues - people who submit reports to IBC News Digital - through its digital and social media presences, including its Facebook account, Twitter account, and its redesigned website (where people could upload their reports through the website's "Submit" page or through using the Hashtag #IBCNewsDigital). IBC News Digital also comes as a feature in two mobile apps - News.IBC.com.ph's and COMELEC's - which are present in iOS, Android, and Windows. The network's two main competitors - ABS-CBN and GMA - also have their own citizen journalism campaigns named Bayan Mo, iPatrol Mo! and YouScoop!, respectively. References See also *IBC *IBC News Network *Secarats TV *DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of programs shown on the IBC News Network *IBC 13 files for rehab, seeks investors *IBC 13 files corporate rehab plan *IBC 13 in joint venture with Romero firm *IBC strengthens for news and public affairs programming *IBC-6 DYMP - Home | Facebook *The MakeupArtist Wheng Legaspi on Instagram: “#fbf #flashbackfriday The first hotel I have visited and stayed in 1986 ( when i was 10 years old) during the Launching of IBC13's station…” *Virtual Assistant / Writer / Proofreader *Busy Night... | Facebook *Quaker - "Win The Wheels" on Vimeo *Mobile Uploads (Nick E. Mendoza) | Facebook *Cover Photos *Gina Borinaga (@gina_borinaga) • Instagram photos and videos *@deanalvinsejera on Instagram: “#blastfrompast random interview” *@deanalvinsejera on Instagram: “Throwback Thursday: My DREAM job❤️✈️��������������” *@deanalvinsejera on Instagram: “My stint as news reporter#throwback#reporter#news” www.instagram.com *Boots Anson-Roa: IBC-13's Excitement *IBC-13 step up the news delivery of News Team 13 *IBC News and Current Affairs announces big changes in news lineup on October 6 External links *IBC Official Website *IBC News and Current Affairs Official Website *IBC News Network Official Website *DZTV Official Webaite Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC News Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation